


The Break-Up

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins feels that in order to keep himself, and Dean Ambrose safe from Triple H, he must play the game... Plan B.





	The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE! ♡♥ :D

After that unexpected phone call from his boss, Triple H, late last night, Seth Rollins was barely able to get an ounce of sleep, but that didn't stop his fiancé, Dean Ambrose, from asking him the hard hitting question...

"Care to explain now?" Dean said, as he slowly sat up in bed with him.

"Wait..." Seth said, crawling down to the bottom of their bed.

"What are you doing?" Dean said, he couldn't even take a wild guess if he wanted to.

"Just watch and learn..." Seth said, removing the covers from Dean's feet, so that he could hold one of them in his hands.

"Seth... you really don't have to do thi-" Dean said, before getting interrupted by him.

"But I want to." Seth said, before sticking his tongue out to slowly run it all the way down the back of his foot, which made Dean burst into laughter from the sensation.

Seth then did the activity a few more times, which made Dean's heart skip a few beats, cause all his life people treated him like trash - not even wanting to touch his hands, so watching someone actually lick the bottom of his foot... no words.

Dean then watched in awe when Seth roughly ran his wet tongue against his dry toes, then in between the middle of each one, before locking eyes with him as he firmly put his lips around his big toe, hardly sucking up and down on it in a slow place, which caused Dean to start breathing heavily.

Afterwards, Seth licked off the saliva that was dripping down his own mouth, before gently placing a soft kiss on his toe as he put it back down, "Um, thanks." Dean said, sh!t, he wanted to worship that man, but now wasn't exactly the time.

"You're welcome." Seth said, blushing a little bit from all the sounds that Dean made during it - he felt proud.

"So... what exactly happened?" Dean said, looking away as he asked him the question.

"I... I wanna give this back to you." Seth said, placing his chocolate diamond ring in the palm of his hand.

"I do-don't understand, Seth." Dean said, widening his eyes, "Why'd you just..." He added, unable to even finish his sentence.

"...As a goodbye, Dean." Seth said, trying to fight back tears.

"Listen, if this is all due to us living with Roman, we can just lea-" Dean said, before getting interrupted once again.

"It's not." Seth said, taking a deep breath, "Look, maybe I shouldn't have... shouldn't have kissed you back that night." He added, he literally wanted to kill himself.

"I... I think I'm gonna be sick." Dean said, running straight to the bathroom.

Seth just watched as Dean slammed the door behind him, wishing that he could just go tell him the truth about Triple H, tell him that he's actually the best thing that's ever been his, which would most likely lead to a steamy make out session in there.

But no, instead he had to just listen to his "ex fiancé" throwing up, before turning around to get all of his stuff together... before Triple H did it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my fan fiction cause its always a highlight of my day! ♡♥ :)


End file.
